TauriFurling: The War of AntiErri Resistance
by stargatewatcher
Summary: Earth and its allies in 3 galaxies have defeated the Ori and the Wraith But in their galaxies, galactic peace doesn't seem to last long. Long-secceeded cousins of the Furlings now threaten those galaxies. Third in the Tauri Furling fanfic series.
1. Absolute Emperor Kardaine

**Tau'ri-Furling: Pegasus Galaxy Collaborative Effort**

A/N: I saw I could utilise the Furling characters further in my Atlantis fanfic. I plan to do my best to give the Furling characters a distinct '[Stargate Atlantis]-ish feel' to them.

A marvelous, elegant beam of pale golden-yellow light descended down into the embarkation room. A Furling who Elizabeth Weir could only recognize immediately to be Althidon himself stood in palce of the now-vanished beam, beaming with great contentment and excitement. He smiled with a slight bow of his head at Elizabeth Weir, who he had respected to the utmost as a fellow diplomat.

Elizabeth Weir bowed back slightly and smiled the characteristic 'Weir-style-smile' she displayed for when she saw an old friend and ally after ages. "Althidon, great to be meeting face to face again and working with and learning with you."

The soon-to-be Furling Assisting-Delegatory-External-Affairs Executor, who was about Elizabth's age in human years, looked Elizabeth in the eye with a bright sparkle and a look of agreement. "Elizabeth, I am no less than equally thrilled that your United Nations of Earth organization has allowed me, as well as my Pegasus Galaxy Objective Collaboration Contingent to reside in and study in this marvelous city of the Alterrans. I hope our peoples, in the spirit of friendship and cooperation, will experience a most fulfilling time spent together and end with much-enriched knowledge of each others' cultures. My senior staff should be beamed down any moment now."

"Splendid, Althidon. May I introduce you to my highly-capable expedition second-in-command, Colonel John Sheppard? There's no lieutenant specification in his military rank anymore, since we received news from Earth , just yesterday, that he's being promoted to a Full-Ranked Colonel."

"Hello to you, Colonel Sheppard. I'm very pleased to meet Dr. Weir's highly competent second-in-command finally. When Dr. Weir was away helping to negotiate with the Erri, in as much as nations may actually be able to, she left you in charge of the city and expedition and you performed phenomenally during her absence. You clearly highly-earned this recent promotion."

John Shephard, not having such a large ego, begged to differ. "Well, thanks, Althidon but Dr. Weir tends to be pretty generous in dishing out praise sometimes. I just try very hard at my career and am not competent, so I tend to do fairly well in my job. "

"Are we actually speaking of the same Elizabeth Weir, you and I Colonel Sheppard?" Althidon refuted Shephard's praise-diminishing argument with an amused chuckle, intending to refute him and make him take the credit. We both know the lady has quite high standards for leadership for herself, so perhaos she was ony being an infinitesimally small bit generous."

Sheppard non-verbally conceded he should take at least _some_ credit for his good work.

A larger-sized luminous beam appeared instantaneously to deposit a group of important-looking Furlings all dressed in what looked like some form of military garb. Sheppard being foremostly in his career path a military man, ventured the guess they were most likely from different services or sub-services of the Furling armed forces.

"Ah, and now the tardy ranking military officers have arrived-wonderful"Althidon commented with a not-unkind smirk. "Well, it's an opportune time to for me to make some introductions amongst all of our peoples who will be working together in this city."

Before the diplomatic leader could begin to acquaint Furling and Earthan/ Pegasus Natives, another equally large group of Furling appeared in front of them.

A certain Earthan personnel didn't spare his Furling counterpart the unpleasantness of having to experience the self-promotion alleged greatness of his self-evaluated professional ability. "Rodney MacKay, head of the overall scientific department, MIT physics Ph.D. graduate summa cum laude, one of the most skilled if not the most skilled Earth scientists, expert in all natural sciences and technologies ancient, especially those found in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Arindol smiled politely, because that's what he thought everyone would expect him to do, following the protocols of politeness which he was feeling it very prudent to follow right now. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Dr. McKay. I look forward to working with you and learning from your great wisdom developed over all these years about the Pegasus galaxy's scientific and technological wonders."

"Rodney-I go by just Rodney, well I mean at least I do for those who are as equally prominently prominent in a scientific field or their own field. And that includes you, I'm assuming—because this is such a mission of atronomically magnitudinous importance that the Furling wouldn't exactly send their most incompetent scientist to head their scientific compnonent, don't you think?"

"I'm inclined to agree, Rodney"[[ Arindol]] replied very tongue-in-cheek. "And thank you for the great compliment as well." Inwardly though, he'd thought up of a much less polite response which he felt this arrogant physicist named Rodney McKay deserved to hear. To his credit, he refrained from using it though.


	2. Lekilis's and Elyrn's R and R and R

**Lekilis and Elryn: Rest, Relaxation, and Romance**

Lekilis Aelerothi couldn't be experiencing any more of a splendid day. He could rest and relax more easily these days knowing that his father had been acquitted of a crime for which he'd been wrongly accused of for three decades. His mother could walk proudly and comfortably among Furling society once again. And, he'd felt like a vital part of him had been missing for that three months. Elryn, the only elfwoman he'd ever felt the true and overwhelming level of romantic passion to the point where he knew in his heart that he'd be interested in her for the entire rest of his life. To find her alive and well, despite having mistakenly and heart-rendingly thought her dead so for several years, he'd felt that ultra-vital part of him wonderfully and joyfully resurrected.

They'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before, with the climate-field adjusted to convey just the right level of heat to keep them comfortable.

Lekilis had watched Elryn sleep, He observed her luscious lips curled into a slight smile from the night before. He could certainly wake up just like this morning and be perfectly content with everything. She suddenly opened her eyes, automatically looking to her left and noticed him sitting next o her, his hand having just affectionately brushed through her long strands of hair spread in his direction.

"Pleasant daybreak, my lovely and lively one" he smiled with a relaxed and heartfelt joy when his eyes met hers.

"A pleasant daybreak back to you, my visually-pleasing one" she replied with the beaming grin which always had caused his heart to skip beats.

Lekilis could only continuing flashing his enthusiastic smile. "Did you sleep relatively pleasantly last night, by the way, Elryn? I hope I wasn't tossing and turning around, causing you more discomfort after having to survive the first-rate-hellish setting that is the Erri Empire?"

Elryn laughed that specific melodious laugh of hers which indicated that she understood and appreciated the gist of his humor very well. "I did Lekilis. I really hope you did as well?"

"I did too, love, better than I have for the past lonely . Though I did have a hard time falling asleep after being able to know that I was awake next to you securely with your lovely arms wrapped around my chest. I just couldn't get enough of that wonderful feeling knowing you were back and here to stay. It was the most joyful insomnia I've ever experienced;"

"Oh, don't you worry Lekilis. I am absolutely not planning to leave for any destination even remotely far from you in the next few days or the near future. And I'm sure if any Erri or any of our other enemies ever try to abscond with me again, they'll be facing the full unspeakably-fearsome wrath of Lekilis Aelerothi. And my wrath too."

* * *

Lekilis chuckled in admiration when he thought about his other half's versatile and talented nature. He would always remember vividly how that day in the Erri Crown Prince's private chambers at the Diplomatic Meeting Facility, he'd ended up trying to resolve a hostage situation involving her and some of the Erri Crown Prince's Imperial Household Guards. Namely how to get those megalomaniacal fiends to release Elryn from their enclosed circle without them being able to inflict a single scratch on his beloved. Lekilis had been able to break into the Erri Crown Prince's compound during the events of what just might be deemed a serious political miscalculation . The Dark Elf Crown Prince, had attempted a not-unusual-for-him project to ingratiate himself with his father, the supposedly all-mighty feared and respected Erri Emperor.

He brought his mind back to the present situation.

He and Elryn had telekinetically communicated a coordinated plan to incapacitate the guards. Elryn had been observing the guards' fighting technique during her years in captivity, so she'd been able to surprise the immediate guards using her as insurance against Lekilis attacking them with his vastly superior melee skills.

"We make a really good team, Elryn" Lekilis commented with a proud but since tone. "You did splendidly incapacitating those three guards with your 2 strikes-each.

Elryn smiled a reaffirming smile, her greenish-blue eyes staring dreamily at Lekilis. "I feel as if whenever I've attempted to achieve anything in concert with you, I run into no obstacles in my way too obstinate for me to push aside.


End file.
